


Two Families

by jacko_lanternn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Brother Technoblade, Brother Wilbur Soot, Dadza, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Father Philza, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Im not dissing MotherInnit im sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Tommyinnit needs a hug, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacko_lanternn/pseuds/jacko_lanternn
Summary: When Tommy's home life is going to shit, his second family is there to help.Because what's a man without a family, right?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Tubbo | Toby Smith, Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 83
Kudos: 1761





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy leaned against the window, eyes red and glossy. The ride was bumpy, yet somewhat quiet and comforting. No one around him was speaking, and it would’ve been eerily quiet if it wasn’t for the sounds of the train moving along the tracks and the constant bumps. His eyes were hanging half opened, staring at the ground as he silently prayed no one would recognise him. Not in this state. Not with a yellow bruise on his cheek, or with watery eyes.  
He felt the train go to a slow halt, and he looked up and out the window. He didn’t even know where he was going, he just wanted to leave. Not once had his phone rung even after he stormed out in front of his mother, which made it sting even more. Tommy decided as he picked up his wallet, he would get off here. He didn’t bring too much with him, just enough money to buy himself food. He silently scolded himself for not getting enough money, as now he would be staying on the streets. Tommy was almost guilty that he had ran away. Except he wasn’t, because he wanted out of that hell for months on end. It was about time he had left. Tommy wondered how Wilbur was doing, as the man had been streaming as Tommy and his mother begun arguing.  
Tommy stepped out of the train and was met face to face with a powerful blow of cold air, sending a shiver down Tommy’s body. Despite the fact he was only in a shirt with pants on and was already freezing in the snow, he pressed on. Tommy looked around for an idea of where he was as he stepped onto the streets, but it was too dark. Much too dark, he realized, looking down at his phone and reading the instant clock.  
 _12:31am._  
Tommy put his phone back and continued walking until he stumbled into what he guessed was a park. He followed the trail, a small lake close by. The park was well lit up, and every now and then a group of friends would walk past Tommy, some of them giving him a small pity smile. Tommy found himself sitting on a bench, already lost in thoughts, realizing how completely and utterly dumb and immature he had been to run away. He had been fuelled with anger and resentfulness, and his dumbass didn’t even look at where he was going. Now he was lost somewhere, with no help and just enough money to buy him a McDonald’s Happy Meal. Tommy thought back to what his friends would be doing; Tubbo was on a call with him a few hours before the argument, and had hung up to do homework. Mature of him, Tommy thought. Dream was streaming a speedrun while Sapnap, George and Karl spoke with him, and Wilbur was also streaming. Tommy paused on the thought of Wilbur, wishing Tommy was in Wilbur’s place. It seemed incredibly selfish, Tommy realized. But Wilbur had both Techno and Phil over with him, as Twitch con was happening soon and they had all decided to go together. Jealousy bit at Tommy, as he realized his second family was probably having the time of their life as he sat, stranded because of his own unthoughtfulness on a bench.  
His phone lit up as discord alerted Tommy that he had a message. Tommy looked down, a bitter smile spreading across his face as he clicked on discord.  
 ** _Wilbur Soot, Today at 1:07 AM_**  
 _tommy wanna play mc with phil and techno and me if ur awake??_  
Tommy stared at the message for what felt like forever. He honestly didn’t know how to reply. He typed out multiple responses, deleting them instantly.  
 _no i just got hit by my mother_. Tommy deleted that quickly.  
 _im not in the mood for it, sorry_. Wilbur knows better than that.  
 _no_. Way too straight forwards.  
After what felt like forever, Tommy released a quiet sigh, still shivering from the cold.  
 ** _TommyInnit, Today at 1:10 AM_**  
 _I cant atm_  
As if that was the hardest thing Tommy had done all day, he leaned back and made a sound of relief. He wondered if Wilbur had actually believed him, and if Wilbur would say anything else. Suddenly, he felt bad for wishing he was in Wilbur’s place. Wilbur deserved where he was. His past question was answered when his phone vibrated once again with a message from Wil.  
 _ **Wilbur Soot, Today at 1:11 AM**_  
 _ok then vc with us instead? we’re all talking from my phone tho_  
Without think about it, Tommy found the voice call where he saw Wilbur’s username listed beneath it, and he clicked on it, joining. He joined to hear Phil erupting in laughter, Wilbur defending himself in a loud voice and Techno saying his iconic shaky ‘bruh’ over and over. Tommy gave a small smile, watching Wilbur’s profile picture light up after each of them spoke, reminding him that they were all in the same room.  
“Hey, Tommy!” Phil said almost instantly, and Tommy could tell the man was smiling energetically, despite the time. It simply radiated off his voice.  
“Hey guys,” Tommy found himself shocked of how shaky and uncharacteristically his voice came out. Everyone else in the call seemed to pick up on it too, as Techno quieted down and Wilbur made a sound of confusion. Tommy went red hot in embarrassment, and quickly tried to cover himself. “That was the weirdest voice crack I’ve ever made.”  
The call was silent for a moment, before Wilbur slowly asked, “Tommy, are you outside?”  
Tommy’s eyes widened in confusion. Could they hear his voice quivering as he tried to keep himself warm, or could they hear the wind in the microphone? Tommy was too lost in thoughts to answer, and was snapped out of his trance when Wilbur repeated himself, except in a much more stern voice. Tommy decided there was no point in lying. “Yeah.”  
“Is it snowing there too?” Techno asked, his confused voice distant, making it obvious he was leaning back and away from the laptop. Tommy opened his mouth to answer, but Wilbur answered for him in what seemed like a strict and worried tone. “Yes. Yes it is. Tommy get your ass inside before I force you in; verbally.”  
“I can’t,” Tommy sighed. He hoped they wouldn’t press more, but he wasn’t surprised when Phil chipped in.  
“Why not?” Phil asked, the happiness torn from his voice, making Tommy feel extremely guilty. He struggled for an answer, not wanting to tell them the story, so instead he put himself on mute.  
“Tommy, unmute yourself.” Wilbur voice said, unsure of whether or not he should press on. Techno was quiet, and Phil had everlasting concern laced in his voice.  
“Tommy, why can’t you go inside? Did you lose the key or something? How long have you been out for?” Phil bombarded the 16-year-old with questions, trying to seek answers that could make the situation seem a lot better. The call was silent for a few moments while they waited for an answer, but as soon as they realized they wouldn’t get one, Wilbur sighed. “Tommy, I’ll call your parents and tell them to come get you, where-”  
Tommy quickly unmuted, panic laced in his voice. “Don’t do that!”  
Suspicion struck the chat. The call was intense, and the eerie silence was strange to Tommy, as each of them (except for Techno) were pretty loud and kept calls energetic and alive.  
“Tommy, where are you?” Wilbur’s stern voice broke the silence again.  
Tommy slowly spoke, his voice threatening to break. “I don’t know. I went on a train, and now I’m in the middle of a park, in the snow, with no jacket, freezing to death.” Techno’s blunt ‘why’ was cut off by Phil, “Turn your location on so we can find where you are.”  
I hadn’t thought of that, Tommy thought as he abided, sending Phil his location, checking it himself as he did it. His location read, **Brighton**. Tommy paused, embarrassed while Phil let out a slightly pleased sound. “Oh! He’s in Brighton as well. In a park.” Wilbur let out a sound of acknowledgement, before turning his attention back to Tommy.  
“Sit tight, we’re coming to get you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys pull up and they watch a movie :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! this is my first fanfic, and it rlly means a lot hahahswj

Tommy sat, curled in on himself in an attempt to keep himself warm. He had hung up from the call five minutes ago, but it felt like much longer, especially as the snow begun to seep in. He wiped his nose, releasing a sigh. He tucked his head into his legs, the weather biting and nipping at his skin, drifting off at the sound of cars passing by. He didn’t know how long he had been dazed for; it didn’t feel like a long time, nor for a short time, all he knew it was peaceful. The first peace he had for the past few hours, and for the short while he felt the weight of his career, family and school disappear from his shoulders, lightening the load.

He was guided out of his trance suddenly when something touched his shoulder, causing Tommy to snap his head up, glaring at whatever or whoever touched him. He instantly backed down and relaxed once again as he recognised the faces of the suspect as Phil. His online father, as he liked to think, but would _never_ be caught saying aloud. Tommy looked over his shoulder once again to see Wilbur wrapping a blanket around him, an instant warmth that Tommy had been craving for months now. Techno was behind Phil, not as close to the others, but still had a worried and calculating expression, which was good enough in Tommy’s eyes. Tommy blinked, dazed they had arrived so quickly.

“Tommy, are you alright?”

Tommy instantly smiled widely, letting out a joyful laugh as salty tears begun streaming down his face. His shoulders racked with emotions as he shook and cried. Wilbur’s grip on the blanket around Tommy’s shoulders tightened, Techno stiffened up and Phil’s eyes widened and mouth went agape as he rushed forwards to comfort the boy, his voice filled with second-handed pain. “Why are you crying? Are you hurt?”

Tommy shook his head as his body shook, wiping his eyes aggressively. “I just wanted someone to ask me that.”

Phil’s worried expression turned into a warmth understanding, but Wilbur’s confused voice could be heard behind Tommy. “What?”

“I just wanted someone to ask if I was okay.” Tommy said simply, a joyed expression on his face. And with that, the four had a silent understanding. One by one, their expressions went from shocked to pitiful, and that smile never disappeared from Tommy’s face, nor shortened.  
After a long while of comforting silence, Techno spoke up, voice gruff and shaky. “Can we continue this at Wilbur’s house? I don’t know about you guys, but I’m cold all fuck.”

Wilbur nodded, and walked in front of Tommy and Phil, helping Phil up and giving him a smile before turning to Tommy, eyeing his condition up and down as the boy avoided eye contact. Tommy knew deep down he was questioning the bruise on his cheek, and Tommy was thankful he didn’t ask. “Tommy,” Wilbur stated plainly as he turned around, bending down slightly, gesturing for Tommy to climb onto his back, “get on.”

Tommy stared Wilbur up and down, confusion seeped in his features as of why Wilbur was offering a piggy back ride. “What? Why?”  
“Because I said so,” Wilbur rolled his eyes, but gave a small reassuring smile. Tommy climbed onto the taller man’s back awkwardly, but as soon as he was on his back, he sunk into the man’s warmth. Wilbur made a rough sound as Tommy landed on him, probably underestimating his weight, but it was too late to take back the offer now. Not that he wanted to, Wilbur realized.

Techno and Phil made quiet small talk between themselves, both of them looking back at Tommy and Wilbur every now and then warily. Wilbur stayed quiet and stared forwards, his arms wrapped around Tommy’s dangling legs to keep him from falling backwards and Tommy had his arms draped around Wilbur’s neck loosely, pressing his face against Wilbur’s back as he clung to the man. _He felt safe_ , Tommy acknowledged as he stared off sideways, _for the first time in what felt like forever_. Soon, he felt Wilbur move his arms and reach into his own pocket and pull something out. As Tommy moved his head to look over Wilbur’s shoulder, he heard the sound of a car unlocking.

“Do you want to sit in the front with me, or in the back with Phil and Techno?” Wilbur asked, tilting his head slightly to look at Tommy, whose face was hovering just above his shoulder.  
Tommy looked towards the other two for a moment who stared right back (Phil with a soft smile and Techno with a deadpan glare) before answering. “The front. What do you think I am, a child?”

“Yes,” Wilbur and Techno said in unison as Phil just gave a wholehearted smile. Tommy was too cold to put up an argument, so instead he just huffed and collapsed into the car. As soon as everyone was inside and all the doors were shut, Tommy was blasted with warmth from the heater. Suddenly glad he took the front seat, he shuffled closer to the vents where the warmth had been getting spit out from, releasing a sigh of comfort. Wilbur looked over his shoulder and gave a small smile as he pressed his foot down.

They sat in silence in the car except for the quiet music coming from the radio, yet Tommy found it pleasing. Unlike the tense quiet in the short trips with his parents. Tommy tuned into the music, but he didn’t recognise the song. He listened into the lyrics, looking for a deeper meaning like he always would when he was bored in cars. Techno was looking down at his phone, strolling through what Tommy guessed was Twitter or Reddit and Phil just stared at the window, watching the traffic go by.

“Tommy?” Wilbur mumbled. Tommy looked up from the vent. “Yeah?”  
“You don’t have to tell me right now but I will have to know soon enough,” Wilbur begun, causing Tommy’s stomach to twist in an odd way, “but what happened?”

Tommy took a stinging breath, and turned away from Wilbur, staring dead forwards and at the road in front of them. He knew Wilbur was right; he would have to tell them. But that didn’t mean he wanted to. If he told the adults, CPS and Police would no doubly get called, and they would have a chat with his mother. The thought of being taken away from his parents gave him relief (of some kind), but deep down, he would always want to stay. Despite all the anger and yelling between him and his mother specifically, he _wanted_ to have hope in his parents. He wanted their relationship to heal and nourish back to its previous ways. He did want to go; but at the same time, he _didn’t_.

“I got into a fight at school, then ran away from home ‘cause MotherInnit was angry,” Tommy lied calmly. He was never a good liar, but if he put effort into the lies, it _could_ at least come out decent. He hoped now was one of the times. The car was silent for a moment, as if the people that sat beside and behind Tommy were calculating their next response carefully.

“Why?” Wilbur asked, never taking his eyes off the road.   
“Why what?” Tommy responded bitterly. He wanted the subject to change.   
“Why did you get into a fight?” Wilbur said. Tommy could tell he was trying to stay calm, and he could also tell Wilbur was hella stressed and pissed. Tommy just hoped Wilbur wasn’t pissed at _him_.   
“They just got on my nerves.” Tommy said, attempting to keep it short and simple. Phil cleared his throat behind Tommy, and he almost found himself releasing an anguished sigh. “You can’t just fight everyone who gets on your nerves, Toms’. Of course your mother was angry, but you shouldn’t have ran away.”  
Tommy felt anger boil in his stomach. If only they knew the real situation, they would practically be begging Tommy to leave his mother. But Tommy tried to keep a lid on the kettle as he took a steady breath, turning to look at Phil. He noticed Techno’s uncomfortable expression, and felt bad for putting him in the situation Tommy knew he didn’t deal well with. Techno was fidgeting with a fidget toy of some kind, and Tommy couldn’t bring himself to continue the conversation while Techno was so uncomfortable. Tommy turned back around and faced the front again.   
“Let’s talk back home.”  
“But-“ Wilbur begun.   
“ _Please_?” Tommy cut him off, his muffled as he looked down and at the floor. Wilbur shut up, and Tommy could feel Phil’s soft gaze on the back of his head. The rest of the car ride was tense, and every movement was stiff, but it was still different to the rides with his parents. After a short more while, they arrived at Wilbur’s place and Tommy recognized, and everyone got out of the car. Tommy silently entered the house behind the other three, wondering what to do now. His gaze flickered between the three of them. Techno instantly dipped and went to the room that Tommy assumed he was staying in, grabbing a few biscuits on the way. Wilbur sat on the couch, and Phil went into the kitchen, gesturing for Tommy to follow. Tommy abided, and sat down into the chair.

“Are you hurt, apart from your eye? Does anything sting?” Phil asked sweetly, grabbing a box that Wilbur kept all his first aid, medicine and band aids in and sitting it next to Tommy as he rummaged through it. Tommy shook his head, watching Phil in (somewhat) admiration.

“Listen Tommy,” Phil sighed, heading towards the freezer and grabbing some frozen vegetables out, wrapping it in a tea towel. “You know you can speak to me right?” Phil paused to tell Tommy to hold the frozen vegetables to the bruise on his face, “you’re still young, and I don’t ever want something bad to happen to you.”

Tommy held the icepack to his cheek and he stared at the floor. Phil stared for a moment, before sighing. “Come here,” he said quietly before wrapping his arms around Tommy, bringing him closer. Tommy stiffened up for a moment, before sinking into the hug.

They were silent for a moment, before Phil spoke up again. “You know I love you Tommy, right? Because I really do. I know you wouldn’t get in a fight for something entirely dumb, and there would have been motive behind your actions but please, be careful.” Tommy buried his face into the older man’s shoulder, suddenly wishing he could spew out all that happened at once to the man. They stood there forever, and Tommy knew he had to be the first one to back off, as Phil was a _very_ patient man and would happily stand there in a hug for the rest of the night and few ones to come. When Tommy finally felt like it, he detached his arms from Phil and took a step back.

“Thank you,” Tommy mumbled, and Phil replied with an earnest smile.   
“Wanna come watch a movie with Wil and me?” Phil asked, packing up the box and putting it back where it was before. He looked over his shoulder with a somewhat suggestive and warm smile. “You can choose, pal.”

Tommy nodded and followed Phil into the lounge room. Wilbur was already on one side of the couch, leaning against the arm of the chair and scrolling through his phone. He looked up as Phil and Tommy entered the room, before looking right back down at his phone. “Sit down,” Phil told Tommy, before gesturing to the hallways, “I’ll drag Techno out here. Have a movie chosen by the time I get back!”  
Tommy gave a short nod, and sat down onto the couch, looking around for the remote, only to have it thrown playfully at his shoulder. Tommy turned and glared at Wilbur, who was stifling a laugh, holding his phone against his chest. “Ay, bitch, thanks but don’t throw it at me.”  
“You’re welcome, gremlin child,” Wilbur hummed, grinning widely. Tommy fumbled with the remote, opening Netflix and looking through the movies. By the time Techno was dragged in with Phil, Tommy had the live action of The Lion King ready to play. Techno was groaning unenthusiastically and Phil looked at Wilbur. “Move over, you oversized man-child.”

“You’re just an undergrown man,” Wilbur replied nonchalantly, which resulted in a pillow getting thrown at his face. Tommy released his iconic loud laugh, pointing at Wilbur. “What a loser!”

It took a few tries and a lot of patience, but finally they all sat on the couch and begun watching the movie, Phil and Wilbur at each of the ends of the couch, Tommy and Techno stuffed in between. It didn’t last long before Wilbur fell asleep, followed by Phil. Techno and Tommy watched the movie quietly, but not awkwardly.  
“You know,” Techno broke the silence with his monotone voice, almost scaring Tommy because he hadn’t expected it. “I know you were lying.” Tommy’s head snapped in Techno’s general direction, and Techno was still staring at the TV as if he hadn’t said anything. Tommy opened his mouth to object or say anything, but he had no words to say. He slowly turned his head back to the movie, but now he was bothered and unfocused. His gaze drifted downwards. “Mom hit me.”

Techno was silent, and Tommy knew instantly he shouldn’t have said anything. Not to Techno. He knew the man was good at keeping secrets, but he was _Techno_. He was known for being hella awkward, especially in situations like this. Tommy shut his mouth to stop himself from speaking more. After a long while, Techno sighed heavily and turned to face Tommy.  
“I won’t say anything, at least not yet,” Techno said, his voice grim. “But don’t let her push you around. Don’t let anybody push you around.”  
Tommy slowly turned to face Techno, unsure of what to say next. After a few moments, Techno gave Tommy a light handed shoulder-punch. “You’re a good kid.”

And with that, they both continued to watch the movie, the room much more comforting than before. Tommy had a small smile for almost the full movie (except for the sad parts), and Techno sat, a little bit less emotionless than before. As the credits begun to play, Techno turned the TV off with the remote that sat by his foot. As soon as the TV flicked off, the room went pitch black, except for the street lights coming through the window. Techno sat back down and the two sat in a peaceful silence until one by one they drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end was kinda sucky but yknow- Chap 3?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy decides he likes mornings with Phil, Wilbur and Techno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long to come out!! little brother broke his leg and i lost my laptop :/  
> im gonna be updating more often (maybe once every two days?) so feel free to suggest things/prompts in the comments! this chapter is mostly tommy and wilbur being tommy and wilbur

Tommy woke to the smell of bacon and the distant sizzling of the pan with a groan. He never was a morning person, and he hated being awoken by annoying bright lights in his eyes. There was a faint conversation in the kitchen, but Tommy decided not to bore himself by listening to the details. He waited a couple of minutes of staring in a somewhat bright darkness, before lazily blinking his eyes open, the sun blinding him through the curtains momentarily. Phil and Techno had moved from their positions on the couch from the previous night leaving Tommy to suspect they were the two having the distant conversation. Tommy was still slumped on the couch - at least he thought he was until he caught onto the fact there was an arm slumped around him, holding him close sternly but lazily. Tommy turned his head and almost jumped out of his own skin by Wilbur's dozed off face which was only a few centimetres from his. He didn't realize it before, but he definitely did realize now that Wilbur was holding onto him like a teddy bear, and he was also snoring extremely loudly. Tommy stifled a humorous laughter as Wilbur clung to him, his loud snoring breaking the peaceful silence in the lounge room. Tommy reached into his pocket for his phone and much to his dismay, realized he left it in the kitchen when Phil was cleaning him up. He sat for a few moments before shifting his body slightly, reaching over Wilbur and grabbing his phone instead which was on the armchair. Tommy visibly had to stop himself from laughing when Wilbur grumbled in annoyance during his sleep, hooking his arm under Tommy's armpit and pulling him closer. Tommy was convinced this man was either horribly touched-starved or slept with a teddy bear every night (either way, he didn't want to risk anything, so he let Wilbur cling onto him. Tommy made an effort to embarrass Wilbur with this new knowledge later today). 

Tommy scrolled through Reddit on Wilbur's phone, before clicking on YouTube and deciding to snoop around while he waited. Much to his delight, all his videos had already been liked and watched by Wilbur, and much to his dislike Wilbur had disliked some of his own videos. Tommy quickly corrected that by switching the thumbs-down for a thumbs-up instead. He was about to snoop around in Wilbur's twitter when a rough morning voice rudely interrupted him. "The hell are you doing, Toms?"

Tommy jumped in surprise as Wilbur grumbled, reaching for the phone with his spare hand that wasn't wrapped around Tommy. Tommy reacted quickly, pulling the phone away from his grabby hands. Wilbur continued reaching before whining, "you gremlin-child, hand it over."

Tommy grinned mischievously as he only pulled the phone further away from Wilbur. "Suck it, short armed bitch." That got a kick out of Wilbur, as suddenly the early-twenties year old bounded forwards in an attempt to snatch the phone away. Tommy reacted just in time, trying to escape the arm Wilbur had around him only for Wilbur to hold onto him tighter. "Give me my phone, Tommy fuckin' Innit!" Wilbur snapped, except Tommy couldn't hear any venom or bite in the tone; it was only laced with a playful and humorous matter, which was exactly what Tommy needed to continue his fight. He held the phone close and squirmed around, laughing loudly and Wilbur tried to swipe the phone away inefficiently. Techno walked into the room holding what looked like a bacon and egg sandwich, completely oblivious to the fact he was about to be ruined.

Tommy looked up as soon as his eye caught sight of Techno and made a quick decision. He would use a nickname that would instantly get Technoblade's attention and throw the phone and make his escape (and beg and plead internally that the man was as skilled catching as he was fighting in video games). Right as Wilbur tried to snatch the phone away again, Tommy yelled, "Techie, catch!" 

Techno looked up with wide eyes as a phone flew towards him, smacking his sandwich out of his hand and hitting his gut. Techno made a sound of surprise right as Wilbur made a sound of panic. "Ow," Techno said in a complete level-headed tone, holding onto his gut. Wilbur gasped and let go of Tommy, running to check up on his phone. Wilbur swore outloud and fussed over his phone (even though Tommy could see from the couch it was fine and had no cracks) and Techno only stared at his sandwich which was now on the floor. 

"Why in the fuck did you throw my phone, Tommy?!" Wilbur screamed, his voice high-pitched. Tommy felt somewhat bad, but he shrugged. "Saw the opportunity and took it. I thought Techno would be a good catcher." Technoblade continued to stare down at his sandwich for a few more beats, before looking up at Tommy slowly. "Tommy, I play a block game for a living, and have been doing that for the past 7 or so years and you expect me to know how to catch a phone that flew at me the moment I stepped into a room when all I wanted was to sit down and calmly enjoy my egg and bacon sandwich on a nice Thursday morning?"

Tommy answered with nothing less of a strict yes, and Techno continued mourning over the loss of his egg and bacon sandwich. Wilbur stuffed his phone into his pocket and looked up at Tommy, glaring daggers. "You gremlin. You're gonna pay for this," Wilbur decided as he stood up and charged towards Tommy. Tommy screamed and laughed, bouncing off the couch, running towards the kitchen for Phil's promised protection.   
Suddenly, Tommy decided he liked mornings a lot more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clingybur


End file.
